Of Morning and Pajamas
by Dango Attack
Summary: The OC woke up to find a bunch of good looking new faces in the dining room of her cousin's mansion, eating cereal, drinking coffee, eating toast... All in Pajamas...


Her phone rang loudly on the bedside table, alarming that it is time to wake up and prepare for the day. She groaned loudly and swing her hands around until the alarm was shut off. Hazel eyes opened and glared at the lights from the window. It was a bright sunny day as well.

Getting out of bed, she slipped on the pink bunny slippers and made her way downstairs. Yawning, stretching and rubbing her eyes, she made her way carelessly towards the dining room.

"Mariaaa, cook me some pancakes and some bacons. No, scratch that, cook me pancake with bacons. I want a huge glass of orang-" she stopped just mid sentence and stared at the dining table.

There was a group of early twenties guys starring at her in the way she is reacting to them. The shirtless albino is still in between his bites of bacons, the red haired dude raised an eyebrow at her, the one that has a large amount of cash in his hands stopped his money counting, the blonde dropped his spatula and shooked his head. Weirdest of all, they are all wearing the same pajamas: Black tops and bottom with red clouds, white outline.

"W-who are you guys? What is going on here?" she stuttered, backing away slowly just to hit someone from her back. She turned to see a blue haired and green haired man standing behind her, giving her weird looks. They are also in the same pajamas.

"WHAT THE HELL?" she gasped.

"Kura? You are up earlier than usual today." a familiar voice said and her eyes met a pair of warm golden eyes. "Konan!" she sighed in relieve, believing that they are not a bunch of good looking burglars. "Morning, I believe you met my friends?" she smiled and lead her towards them.

She blushed crimson realising that Konan knows them and she probably looked like a mess, not even wearing a bra!

"Everyone, this is my cousin, Kura. Kura, these are my friends, Sasori, the red hair dude, Deidara, the long hair dude, Kakuzu, the money freak and also our treasurer, Hidan, the shirtless one, Kisame, the blue hair dude and Zetsu, the green haired dude. Where are the rest of them?" Konan scanned the room quickly.

"Still sleeping, probably." Zetsu shrugged and got himself a cup of coffee. Kura gapped. There are more of them?

"Make your own breakfast today, Maria had her day off." she said to Kura. "Well, I will check up on Pain then." Konan excused herself from the room and went back upstairs, leaving her poor cousin there alone with a bunch of strangers. She swallowed and shyly walked to the fridge to get the orange juice. "Hey, get me a glass of that too." Hidan ordered loudly.

"Get it yourself, jerk." Kura answered before she can stop herself. Deidara turned and looked at them, almost laughing. Kisame grinned and Sasori gave another questioning look at her. Hidan's eyes widened. "Bitch! Get me a fucking glass of that! Don't make me say it again!" he stood up from his seat. Kura raised herself and crossed her arms. "I said: .Yourslef. I am not a maid." she rolled her eyes and went to pour herself a glass of the juice.

"Oh, stop dressing up like one then." Hidan smirked at himself for that smart remark. Kura gasped at him and blushed. She was wearing a blue long sleeve top and matching bottom with stars. She had a movie night with herself and didn't bother to change into silks or satin pajamas.

"Well, at least I am not half naked in a room with people. Man-whore." she answered back coldly. Deidara burst out laughing, Sasori has a small smile on his face, Kakuzu chuckled in amusement and both Zetsu and Kisame grinned. Hidan blushed angrily and galred at Kura.

Kura took the glass of orange juice and drank it in front of Hidan, eyes never once left him as she took a big gulp of it.

"Ah~ That was refreshing." she grinned and finished it quickly and put it in the sink. She quickly ran back upstairs before Hidan could say another word.

"I like her." Kakuzu smirked and resume to counting his money. "Hidan got owned, un!" Deidara continued laughing. "She_ is_ something." Zetsu said. "We are going to have so much fun with her around." Kisame added with a knowing smile. Sasori kept quiet and took a sip of his almost cold coffee.

Back upstairs, after Kura finished taking a shower and changed into her uniform. Fixing her hair into two small ponytails, she took her bag and locked her door before going downstairs. Looking around, making sure Hidan is not around. The house was quiet, did they left? She don't know. But for now, she's safe and she is going to be late for the first class.

Quickly dashing to the garage, she grabbed her car keys and the house key before leaving to her university. Hoping that by the time she's back, they will all be gone.


End file.
